The present invention relates generally to fiber, and, more particularly to a fiber having anti-microbial (and/or anti-fungal) properties which remain with the fiber when used in a fabric product after repeated launderings/uses. More specifically it provides a wholly or partly synthetic fiber and multi- or mono-component anti-microbial and/or anti-fungal synthetic fibers, alone or integrated with other synthetic or natural fibers, using various thermoplastic polymers and additives. It may be a bi-component fiber having either a core-sheath or side-by-side configuration or other configurations (e.g. pie-wedge). One arrangement uses binder fibers, which are staple fiber or filament.
The present invention further relates to products made wholly or in part of such fiber.
There is an incontinent garment [invention] embodiment which relates generally to garments and other articles, and, more particularly, to garments and other articles which have anti-microbial properties for people who are incontinent. Such garments and articles include underwear, pajamas, washable and/or disposable diapers, as well as linens, and bed packs for bed ridden patients, to prevent bed sores. Such garments and articles may be made of woven fabric, knitted fabric or non-woven fabric.
There is an air filter embodiment which relates to vehicle and aircraft cabin air filters that are made of a wholly or partly synthetic fiber that can be either mono- or multi-component in nature and has anti-microbial properties and can be used with other synthetic or natural fibers to form a variety of fabrics and materials. Such invention provides for filter materials that are resistant to bacterial and fungal growth as well as to the deterioration of the fibers contained in these filter materials.
There is a dressings embodiment which relates to wound care materials and burn dressings formed of fibers and/or fabrics made of a wholly or partly synthetic fiber that can be either mono- or multi-component in nature and has anti-microbial properties and can be used with other synthetic or natural fibers to form a variety of different types of fabrics and materials suitable for these uses. The invention provides wound care dressings and burn dressings for suppressing bacterial and fungal growth, and the related risk of infection, in materials used for wound care dressings and burn dressings.
There is a fabric embodiment which relates generally to fabric construction, and, more particularly, to fabric having qualities imparted to it which remain for the life of the fabric, such as excellent color fastness without the need for a dye bath.
There is a footwear components embodiment which relates generally to the footwear art, and, more particularly, to footwear components having anti-microbial properties.
There is a wide sheet embodiment which relates to wide sheet materials that are made of a wholly or partly synthetic material and having anti-microbial and anti-fungal properties. Such sheets can be used with other synthetic or natural materials to form a variety of different end use products. This invention provides for sheet materials for end use products that are resistant to bacterial and fungal growth as well as to the deterioration of the agents contained in these materials.
There is also a shoe embodiment which relates to insoles and other shoe products.
There is a laminate embodiment which relates to generally to laminate materials, and, more particularly that are made of a wholly thermoplastic stiff reinforcing multiple laminate moldable into compound shapes and bondable via a thermoplastic hot melt adhesive to a carrier surface to be reinforced and suitable for footwear.
There is an institutional and home furnishings embodiment which relates to bed sheets, pillow cases, mattress pads, blankets, towels, drapes, bedspreads, pillow shams, carpets, walk-off mats, napkins, linens, wall coverings, upholstered furniture, liners, mattress ticking, mattress filling, pillow filling, carpet pads, upholstery fabric and the like. It includes fabrics and materials, and also support substrates and products constructed using generally a wholly or partly synthetic fiber (which may be mixed with natural fibers) that can be either mono- or multi-component in nature and has anti-microbial properties. These are for use in the home, or in institutional settings such as hotels and motels, adult communities, offices, hospitals, nursing homes, and prisons.
There is a medical-healthcare embodiment which relates to medical/healthcare wipes possessing anti-microbial properties, more particularly, to such wipes made of materials and fabrics composed of a wholly or partly synthetic fiber that can be either mono- or multi-component in nature and having anti-microbial properties and can be used with other synthetic or natural fibers. The invention provides wipes for suppressing bacterial and fungal growth, and the related risk of infection. Such wipes are usually disposable.
There is a growing interest today in products which have anti-microbial and anti-fungal properties. There are a number of additives, fibers and products on the market which claim to have these properties. However, many do not have such properties, or the properties do not remain for the life of the product, or they have adverse environmental consequences.
Various materials have been used in the past to provide anti-microbial and anti-fungal properties to fibers and fabrics.
Examples of some organic types of anti-microbial agents, are U.S. Pat. No.: 5,408,022 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,987 (an anti-microbial polymerizable composition containing an ethylenically unsaturated monomer, a specific one-, di- or tri-functional anti-microbial monomer and a polymerization initiator which can yield an unreleasable anti-microbial polymer from which the anti-microbial component is not released), U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,870 (a silver containing anti-microbial agent which comprises carboxymethylcellulose, a crosslinked compound, containing silver in the amount of 0.01 to 1% by weight and having a degree of substitution of carboxymethyl group of not less than 0.4 and the anti-microbial agent being a silver salt of carboxymethylcellulose, which is insoluble to water), U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,570 (an organic solvent-soluble mucopolysaccharide consisting of an ionic complex of at least one mucopolysaccharide and a quaternary phosphonium, an antibacterial antithrombogenic composition comprising organic solvent-soluble mucopolysaccharide and an organic polymer material, an antibacterial antithrombogenic composition comprising organic solvent-soluble mucopolysaccharide and an inorganic antibacterial agent, and to a medical material comprising organic solvent-soluble mucopolysaccharide).
Examples of some inorganic types of anti-microbial agents are:
Japanese Patent No. 1246204 (1988) which discloses an anti-microbial thermoplastic article with copper a compound added to the melted polymer just before extruding, in which the anti-microbial material is said to be resistant to washing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,585 which discloses an antimicrobial with a first coating providing the antimicrobial properties and a second coating as a protective layer. A metal having antimicrobial properties is used including silver which is coated with a secondary protective layer.
Japanese Patent No. 2099606 (1990) which discloses a fiber with anti-microbial properties made of a liquid polyester and inorganic micro particles of zinc silicate, both being added to the melted polymer after polymerization and just before extrusion.
The use of anti-microbial agents in connection with thermoplastic material is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,679 (1986). This patent is concerned with the degradation of anti-microbial agents during processing. This patent states that thermoplastic compounds which are candidates for treatment with anti-microbial agents include material such as polyamides (nylon 6 or 6,6), polyvinyl, polyolefins, polyurethanes, polyethylene terephthalate, styrene-butadiene rubbers.
Japanese Patent No. 2091009 (1990) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,448 disclose an anti-microbial thermoplastic polymer with copper or zinc compounds and fine particles of Al, Ag, Fe and Zn compounds and a liquid polyester, in which the anti-microbial material is said to be resistant to washing.
Japanese Patent No. 2169740 (1990) discloses a thermoplastic fiber such as PET which uses silver, copper or zinc as an anti-microbial agent. There is a cellulose component which reduces the amount of thermoplastic with anti-microbial agent and reduces the cost.
Examples of inorganic types of anti-microbial agent which have zeolite with silver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,898, 5,094,847, 4,938,958 (use of zeolite with exchangeable ions such as silver and others), U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,667 (an anti-microbial composition which involves use of partial or complete substitution of ion-exchangeable metal ion such a silver, copper, zinc and others), U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,644 (an anti-microbial fiber having a silver containing inorganic microbiocide and the silver ion is stated to have been supported by zeolite, among other materials, the purpose being to prevent discoloration).
Various products have been made using anti-microbial fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,551 discloses a water purifier having a secondary filter downstream of its primary filter for removing microorganisms and antimicrobial means disposed between the two filters use of an anti-microbial agent for a water purifier.
Japanese Patent No. 6116872 (1994) discloses a suede-like synthetic leather with an anti-microbial agent. It discloses the use of anti-microbial zeolite having an anti-microbial metal ion. It uses two fiber types and includes PET.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,949 discloses an anti-microbial adhesive composition for dental use. The composition was made by blending of a polymerizable monomer having alcoholic hydroxy group and water to a dental composition containing an anti-microbial polymerizable monomer and a polymerizable monomer having acidic group, and with a polymerization catalyst. Such composition has capability to improve adhesive strength between the tooth and the restorative material to prevent microbial invasion at the interface and kill microorganisms remaining in the microstructure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,489 discloses a germ-removing filter with a filter substrate and an anti-microbial material dispersedly mixed into the filter substrate. The anti-microbial material is an ion exchange fiber bonded with silver ion. In the ion exchange fiber, silver ions capable of killing living germs through an ion exchange reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,258 discloses a method for preventing a microorganism from growing and the breakdown of urea to ammonia on the surface of skin, wall, floor, countertop or wall covering, or in absorbent materials by incorporating an effective amount of naturally-occurring and/or synthetic zeolites. The absorbent materials are diapers, clothing, bedsheets, bedpads, surgical apparel, blankets, filters, filtering aids, wall coverings, countertops, and cutting boards, etc. Use of zeolite preventing bacterial infections and rashes in mammals may compromise cell wall processes including basic transport processes. Zeolites may capture or neutralize electrons and inhibit electron transport through key enzymes of the electron transport chain such as cytochrome oxidase.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,057 is for a bi-component fiber in which the cross sectional area of the sheath is less than 30% of the total cross sectional area. It also discloses the use of a slickening agent and use of an anti-microbial agent which is an inert inorganic particle having a first coating with the anti-microbial properties, and a second coating which has protective properties.
One of the disadvantages of some of the prior art is that the anti-microbial additives are organic and many organic materials either act as antibiotics and the bacteria xe2x80x9clearnsxe2x80x9d to go around the compound, or many of them give off dioxins in use.
Also, many such additives are applied topically to the fibers or fabrics and tend to wash off or wear off over time and become ineffective. Also, by washing off the additives are placed into the waste water stream.
There are many patents and other published information which are available concerning garments and other articles intended for use for incontinent persons. Many of these deal with the problem of moving body fluids away from a person""s skin to prevent the type of problems created when such fluids remain in contact with the skin for long periods of time, such as rashes and other skin eruptions. Absorbent layers are provided behind the layer which touches the skin.
However, there is the danger of infection due to bacterial and fungal growth in urine-soaked fabrics and the overall discomfort caused by wet clothing.
There has been little attention to a problem which remains even when the fluids are moved away from the skin. This is the problem caused by microbes which attach to the outer layer which touches the skin even when the fluids move into the absorbent layer. These microbes cause a variety of problems.
The University of Minnesota Extension Service, Waste Education Series published an article in 1998, xe2x80x9cInfant Diapers and Incontinence Products: Choices for Families and Communities by Gahring et al relating to this subject (hereafter xe2x80x9cUOM Articlexe2x80x9d). This article indicates that the use of disposable diapers and incontinence products have been widely adopted for babies and for adults with certain problems. There is an estimate that there are at least ten million adult Americans who are incontinent. One of the problems is rashes and skin irritation.
Moisture absorbing incontinence products are produced in various manners including plastic film or coated nylon for a waterproof backing, paper fiber, gelling material, or cotton gauze; flannel for a middle absorbent layer and nonwoven or woven or knitted fabrics made of polyester, olefin, viscose or cotton for the coverstock.
This article discusses health issues for babies relating to the condition of the skin and to the transmission of infectious diseases. Prolonged contact with urine and stool is a major cause of diaper rash.
There are environmental problems associated with the large use of disposable products of this type. And this will increase as the number of elderly people in our society increases. While disposables are placed into landfills together with other trash, it appears that many people do not empty the contents of disposables into the toilet, and a study has shown that diaper wastes represent a significant health hazard in landfills. While many such products claim to be biodegradable, this is not always correct and there is some difficulty in making the moisture impervious layers of the plastics used in such products, biodegradable.
Also it has been found that super-absorbent disposable diapers are more effective than cloth diapers with separate waterproof pants/wraps. The transmission of infectious disease is a major concern for care, outside of the home. The fecal containment of disposable diapers is found to be significantly better than that of cloth diapers with plastic pants.
Vehicle and aircraft cabin air filters are vulnerable to the seeding of bacteria and fungi from outside air sources and air conditioning systems, thus providing hospitable sites for their inhibited growth. The latter is especially true since these filters often recirculate cooled air from air-conditioners. Thus, these materials would benefit from having antibacterial and anti-fungal agents incorporated into them. However, most prior art approaches of coating fibers or materials with anti-microbial or anti-fungal agents have limited effect.
There have been complaints about the xe2x80x9cmusty airxe2x80x9d smell which is notices when air conditioning equipment is turned on in such cabins. This smell is caused by the growth of mold and bacteria with the air conditioning system.
There exists a need to develop fabrics and other effective material for use in air filters for vehicle and aircraft cabins that do not cause the development of resistant bacterial strains. There also still exists a need for these filters to have substrates-anti-microbial agent systems that are resistant to being washed away, thus maintaining their potency as an integral part of the filters into which they are incorporated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,489, mentioned above, describes use of a cation exchange to provide a fiber bonded with silver ions, usable in a germ removing filter for sterilizing air for a sterile room such as is used in the manufacture of food products. A problem with using silver zeolite fine particles for such a filter is that the particles fall out and generate dust, thereby deteriorating the function of a HEPA filter with which it is used. When other methods are used in which the zeolite particles are two microns, with fiber filament having a diameter of 8-15 microns, insufficient zeolite particles are available on the surface of the synthetic fiber filament.
Wound care dressings can introduce pathogens that increase the danger of infection due to bacterial and fungal growth into the wound tissue because it is necessary to changing these dressings frequently. As a result of the constant re-exposure of the healing wound to the air, the dressings used to cover these wounds are suitable for the use of anti-microbial and anti-fungal fibers during their manufacture. In addition, the use of these anti-microbial materials could allow these dressings to be used for longer periods of time before they need to be changed or even to possibly be reusable, although they are usually considered disposable after one use. However, most prior art approaches of coating such fibers or fabrics with anti-microbial or anti-fungal agents have had limited success.
Burn dressings are used to prevent infection due to high potential for introducing bacteria and other pathogens into the burn tissue due to the fact that the normal protective barrier of the skin has been grossly disrupted. The possibility of bacterial and fungal growth in the burn tissue during healing is one of the major dangers to recovery. Also, as a result of the constant re-exposure of the healing burn tissue to the air during the changing of dressings, the materials used to protect these burns are suitable for the use of anti-microbial and anti-fungal fibers during their manufacture. In addition, the use of these anti-microbial materials could allow these burn dressings to be used for longer periods of time before they need to be changed.
Several patents describe anti-microbial materials in which the anti-microbial agent is resistant to being washed away. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,998 (1990) discloses an anti-microbial medical fabric material for use in surgical gown and scrub suits, sterilization wrappers and similar material that retains its desirable properties after repeated institutional launderings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,232 discloses a wound dressing which provides many desirable properties. However, there is only brief mention of the use of anti-microbial agents, and there is no discussion of providing such agents onto the surface of the fibers contacting the wound to provide the best efficacy of anti-microbial agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,417 for a cellulosic wound dressing with an active agent ionically absorbed thereon has the anti-microbial or anti-fungal agent applied to an already prepared fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,339 for a dressing material for the treatment of wounds has an anti-microbial applied to the already formed fabric as a coating.
U.S. Pat. No 5,219,325 for a wound dressing has a top layer and a lower layer (which contacts the wound) connected together by a fibrous layer. The lower layer has an anti-microbial applied after the layer is formed.
Thus, there still exists a need to develop metal-containing anti-microbial agents that do not cause the development of resistant bacterial strains for incorporation into fibers that are used to make a variety of materials. There also still exists a need for these anti-microbial agents to be resistant to being abraded or washed away, thus maintaining their potency as an integral part of the fibers into which they are incorporated.
PETG as used herein means an amorphous polyester of terephthalic acid and a mixture of predominately ethylene glycol and a lesser amount of 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol. It is known that PETG can be used in polycarbonate blends to improve impact strength, transparency, processability, solvent resistance and environmental stress cracking resistance.
Udipi discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,934 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,230 that polymer blends consisting essentially of PC, PETG and a graft rubber composition, can be useful as thermoplastic injection molding resins.
Chen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,897 discloses a method for improving the low temperature impact strength of a thermoplastic polyblend of PETG and SAN with no adverse effect on the polyblends clarity. The polyblends are useful in a wide variety of applications including low temperature applications.
Billovits et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,201 discloses that miscible blends of a thermoplastic methylol polyester and a linear, saturated polyester or co-polyester of aromatic dicarboxylic acid, such as PETG and PET, have improved clarity and exhibit an enhanced barrier to oxygen relative to PET and PETG.
Batdorf in U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,203 discloses a method of thermoforming thermoplastic substrates wherein an integral coating is formed on the thermoplastic substrate that is resistant to removal of the coating. The coating composition employs, in a solvent base, a pigment and a thermoplastic material compatible with the to-be-coated thermoplastic substrate. The thermoplastic material, in cooperation with the pigment, solvent and other components of the coating composition, are, after coating on the thermoplastic substrate, heated to a thermoforming temperature and the thermoplastic material is intimately fused to the thermoplastic substrate surface.
Ogoe et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,651 disclose that a blend of polycarbonate and chlorinated polyethylene has a desirable balance of impact and ignition resistance properties, and useful in the production of films, fibers, extruded sheets, multi-layer laminates, and the like.
Hanes in U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,578 discloses that a polymer blend comprising a monovinylarene/conjugated diene black copolymer, an amorphous poly(ethylene terephthalate), e.g. PETG, and a crystalline poly(ethylene terephthalate), e.g. PET, has a combination of good clarity, stiffness and toughness.
Eckart et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,539 disclose a novel thermoplastic article, typically in the form of sheet material, having a fabric comprising textile fibers embedded therein. The thermoplastic article is obtained by applying heat and pressure to a laminate comprising an upper sheet material, a fabric comprised of textile fibers and a lower sheet material. The upper and lower sheet materials are formed from a co-polyester, e.g. PETG. This thermoplastic article may be used in the construction industry as glazing for windows. One or both surface of the article may be textured during the formation of the articles.
Ellison in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,079 discloses a flexible composite surfacing film for providing a substrate with desired surface characteristics and a method for producing this film. The film comprises a flexible temporary carrier film and a flexible transparent outer polymer clear coat layer releasably bonded to the temporary carrier film. A pigment base coat layer is adhered to the outer clear coat layer and is visible there through, and a thermo-formable backing layer is adhered to the pigmented base coat layer. The film is produced by extruding a molten transparent thermoplastic polymer and applying the polymer to a flexible temporary carrier thereby forming a continuous thin transparent film. The formed composite may be heated while the transparent thermoplastic polymer film is bonded to the flexible temporary carrier to evaporate the volatile liquid vehicle and form a pigment polymer layer. The heating step also molecularly relaxes the underlying film of transparent thermoplastic polymer to relieve any molecular orientation caused by the extrusion. Ellison also mentions that it is desirable to form the flexible temporary carrier from a material that can withstand the molten temperature of the transparent thermoplastic polymer. The preferred flexible temporary carriers used in his invention are PET and PETG.
Currently, many tee shirts, such as the grey athletic shirts, are made by blending in up to 10% of either solution dyed black polyester or stock dyed cotton. The solution dyed polyester has a disadvantage in that the product can no longer be labeled 100% cotton. The stock dyed cotton has the disadvantage in that it is not color fast, especially to bleach, and that it needs to be passed through a dye bath.
While anti-microbial agents are known in the footwear art, the agents used in these applications are generally organic substances. The disadvantage of these organic agents when used as anti-microbial agents is that bacteria can develop a resistance to their action. Thus, one is faced with the emergence of bacterial strains that are no longer affected by these anti-microbial agents which negates the function of these materials, and is harmful to humans since they are resistant to antibiotics.
One type of known shoe component is an insole disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,740 for Disposable Insoles, which includes three layers in which the anti-microbial agent is placed into the middle layer. As an alternative, the anti-microbial can be placed into the other layers, disclosing that the particular layer into which the anti-microbial agent is used is not important.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,770 for Shoe Insole Having Anti-bacterial and Anti-fungal Properties is a flexible polyurethane foam prepared from a reaction mixture incorporating an anti-bacterial and anti-fungal agent which is a pyridinethione compound. The agent is introduced into the product and is the same concentration throughout the product.
Thus, there still exists a need to develop anti-microbial footwear components that do not cause the development of resistant bacterial strains. There also still exists a need for these components to have anti-microbial agent systems that are resistant to being worn away by abrasion, thus maintaining their potency as an integral part of the footwear components into which they are incorporated.
Sheet materials for various uses are vulnerable to the seeding of bacteria and fungi from various sources, thus providing hospitable sites for their uninhibited growth. The latter is especially true since, depending upon the end use, they often are used in environments where there is great exposure to microbes and fungi. One example is cafeteria trays. Thus, these materials would benefit from having antibacterial and anti-fungal agents incorporated onto them and/or into them. However, most prior art approaches of providing sheet materials with anti-microbial or anti-fungal agents have limited effect.
A variety of patents relate to anti-microbial materials being added to materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,556 (1976) relates to synthetic fibers that incorporate an anti-microbial agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,679 (1986), mentioned above, uses anti-microbial agents in connection with thermoplastic materials. These materials are formed by mixing polyamide resins, anti-microbial agents, and an antioxidant for reducing the degradation of the anti-microbial agent at the high temperatures necessary for processing.
Several other patents describe anti-microbial materials in which the anti-microbial agent is resistant to being washed away. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,998 (1990) discloses an anti-microbial material that retains its desirable properties after repeated washings.
However, these materials have two inherent commercial disadvantages. First, while the anti-microbial agents incorporated into them do show some resistance to repeated washings, these agents do leach out of the materials, primarily because they are not physically incorporated into them. In fact, in many cases, the anti-microbial agents are only loosely bound into the material and are relatively easily washed away or naturally abraded away over time.
On the other hand if the agents are buried too deeply in the material or homogeneously distributed they will not contact microbes at all and the economics of usage will be adversely affected.
Second, the anti-microbial agents used in these applications are generally organic substances. The disadvantage of these agents when used as anti-microbial agents is that bacteria can develop a resistance to their action. Thus, one is faced with the emergence of bacterial strains that are no longer affected by these anti-microbial agents which negates the function of these materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,914 for a Surface-Segregatable, Melt-Extrudable Thermoplastic Composition discloses forming a fiber or film of polymer and an additive in which the additive concentration is greater at the surface for example when surfactants are added to polymers to impart a special property thereto such as a hydrophilic character to the surface, if the additive is compatible with the polymer there is a uniform concentration of the additive throughout the polymer. In the past such webs have been bloomed to bring the surfactant to the surface. But the surfactant is incompatible at melt-extrusion temperatures. The patentee describes a process for overcoming this problem.
However, the process described has not been very usable with anti-microbial agents. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,167 which describes the ""914 patent discussed above and states that previous attempts to apply the teachings thereof to the preparation of non-woven webs having anti-microbial activity were not successful. This ""167 patent provides for delayed anti-microbial activity in order to delay the segregation characteristic of the ""914 patent from occurring. The additive which is used is a siloxane quaternary ammonium salt, an organic material.
While these anti-microbial agents are designed to prevent the development of resistant bacterial strains, the use of metal-containing materials presents the added difficulty of being able to successfully disperse the anti-microbial agents throughout the material. Since these metal-containing compounds exists as fairly large size particles (10 microns and greater), the ability to evenly mix or distribute them is limited. In addition, because of this size problem, these substances must necessarily be applied to the surfaces of materials instead of being incorporated into them. The latter causes the additional disadvantage of making the applied anti-microbial agents relatively labile to washings or abrasion.
Thus, there still exists a need to develop anti-microbial non-woven sheet material and fabrics for various uses that do not cause the development of resistant bacterial strains. There also still exists a need for these filters to have substrates-anti-microbial agent systems that are resistant to being washed away, thus maintaining their potency as an integral part of the filters into which they are incorporated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,732 for reinforcing laminate which issued Sep. 21, 1982 discusses a moldable laminate which could be molded into curved shapes and which is bondable to a carrier surface and which is useful in the making of military boots and the like. The present invention is an improvement.
Institutional furnishings are subject to excessive wear and tear. These furnishings must withstand the constant onslaught of dirt and spills of a variety of substances. They must also stand up to frequent cleanings with industrial strength cleansers. As a result, these furnishings could be made stronger and more resistant by using anti-microbial and anti-fungal agents in their manufacture. The limited prior art approaches of coating fibers and/or fabrics with anti-microbial or anti-fungal materials have had only limited success.
Home furnishings are not subjected to as much wear and tear as institutional furnishings and are usually made of a material which has a softer xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d and is usually more delicate than those made for institutional use. Therefore, it is difficult to make such materials which will stand up to repeated washings and to wear, particularly when they have been prepared with additives for special properties such as anti-microbial agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,061 for a process for the permanent finishing of fiber materials, including carpets, discloses an aqueous acid liquid for finishing fiber materials especially dyed carpets to make them anti-static, dirt-repellent, and optionally anti-microbial using a single bath process for finishing dyed textile floor coverings to make provide these characteristics to them. It states that the properties are xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d and defines this to mean retaining the properties after a xe2x80x9cprolongedxe2x80x9d period of wear and tear. However, the anti-microbial properties are not believed to last sufficiently long to be of commercially useful application, and the anti-microbial agent disclosed is organic in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,577 for an anti-microbial carpet containing amino acid type surfactant is incorporated into fibrous materials prior to or after fabrication into a carpet using an organic material. The fibrous materials can be polyamide acrylic, polyester or polypropylene fibers. The preparation is accomplished in two manners. The first is that the pile yams, the carpet foundations or the yams for carpet foundation are subjected to the impregnation treatment with a surfactant, and the other is that a carpet fabricated from fibrous materials is impregnated with an organic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,650 for a biocide plus surfactant for protecting carpets where the dyeing and anti-microbial finishing is performed simultaneously. The anti-microbial agent is an organic material.
While there are known anti-microbial agents which are said to be designed to prevent the development of resistant bacterial strains, the use of metal-containing materials presents the added difficulty of being able to successfully disperse the anti-microbial agents throughout the fibers. Since these metal-containing compounds exists as fairly large size particles (10 microns and greater), the ability to evenly mix or distribute them is limited. In addition, because of this size problem, these substances must necessarily be applied to the fibers instead of being incorporated into them. The latter causes the additional disadvantage of making the applied anti-microbial agents relatively labile to washings.
Thus, there still exists a need to develop fabrics, materials and surfaces substrates for use in home and institutional furnishings which contain metal-containing anti-microbial agents that do not cause the development of resistant bacterial strains for incorporation into fibers that are used to make a variety of fabrics. There also still exists a need for these anti-microbial agents to be resistant to being washed away, thus maintaining their potency as an integral part of the fibers, fabrics, materials, and furnishings into which they are incorporated.
Medical wipes are used for a variety of cleaning and disinfectant purposes in hospital and other institutional settings. Even though most current materials of this kind are disposable, their use increases the potential of moving pathogens from surface to surface. Any spreading of these pathogens increases the possibility of bacterial and fungal growth on a variety of surfaces, which can lead to the transmission of infectious materials, particularly in institutional settings. Thus, the materials used in medical wipes are amenable to the incorporation of anti-microbial and anti-fungal fibers during their manufacture. By using these anti-microbial materials, medical wipes could be used for longer periods of time before they need to be changed. However, most prior art approaches of coating fibers or fabrics with anti-microbial or anti-fungal agents have had limited success.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,870 (1998), mentioned above, discloses a silver-containing anti-microbial agent that has good affinity to the fiber and is stable to heat and light. The anti-microbial consists of silver bound to carboxymethylcellulose in the amount of 0.01 to 1.0 percent silver by weight that is applied to the fibers.
While these anti-microbial agents are designed to prevent the development of resistant bacterial strains, the use of metal-containing materials presents the added difficulty of being able to successfully disperse the anti-microbial agents throughout the fibers. Since these metal-containing compounds exists as fairly large size particles (10 microns and greater), the ability to evenly mix or distribute them is limited. In addition, because of this size problem, these substances must necessarily be applied to the fibers instead of being incorporated into them. The latter causes the additional disadvantage of making the applied anti-microbial agents relatively labile to washings.
Thus, there still exists a need to develop metal-containing anti-microbial agents that do not cause the development of resistant bacterial strains for incorporation into fibers that are used to make a variety of materials. There also still exists a need for these anti-microbial agents to be resistant to being abraded away, thus maintaining their potency as an integral part of the fibers into which they are incorporated. In the event they are not disposable, they need to be resistant to washings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-microbial fiber in which the anti-microbial agents are efficacious and adhere to the fiber and are greatly resistant to washing off or wearing off of the fiber or fabric to which they are applied.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an anti-microbial fiber in which the anti-microbial additives are inorganic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fiber with anti-microbial properties in which the anti-microbial agent is applied to certain areas, or has higher concentrations in certain areas, to reduce the amount of the anti-microbial agent which needs to be used and thus lower the cost of such fiber and/or a fabric including such fiber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an anti-microbial fiber combined with non-anti-microbial fibers for use in anti-microbial finished fabrics that are able to withstand significant wear and washings and still maintain their effectiveness.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anti-microbial fiber:
combined with color pigments for coloration for the use in anti-microbial finished fabrics to withstand fading;
combined with UV additives to withstand fading and degradation in fabrics exposed to significant UV light;
combined with additives to make the surface of the fiber hydrophilic or hydrophobic;
combined with additives to make the fabric flame retardant or flame resistant;
combined with additives to make the fabric anti-stain; and/or
using pigments with the anti-microbial so that the need for conventional dyeing and disposal of dye materials is avoided.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by synthetic fibers having anti-microbial and/or anti-fungal properties using various thermoplastic polymers blended with other types of fibers, and additives, some incorporating natural fibers.
Thus, the present invention provides a synthetic anti-microbial fiber comprising high and low levels of various thermoplastic polymers and controlled concentrations of inorganic anti-microbial additives mixed with polymers and selectively placed in the end product for greatest technical effectiveness and cost effectiveness.
The anti-microbial and/or other agent(s) are held in the sheath and are exposed externally by suitable sizing of particle cubes and sheath thickness, e.g., using one micron cubes and 2 micron thick sheaths, and similar ratios of sheath to core in other sizes.
The present invention also provides a synthetic anti-microbial fiber comprising high tenacity polymers e.g. polyesters, polyethylene terephalate (PET) in one portion and hydrolysis resistance polymers in another portion with hydrophilic and anti-microbial additives. In some applications the latter portion can be deliberately made hydrolysis-vulnerable to allow xe2x80x9cbloomingxe2x80x9d and enhanced access to anti-microbial additives in the course of several washings or extended uses.
Also, the present invention provides an anti-microbial finished fabric by blending the synthetic anti-microbial fibers with non-anti-microbial fibers such as cotton, wool, polyester, acrylic, nylon, and the like.
The various polymers, include but are not limited to, polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), PCT, PETG [PET, type G], Co-PET and copolyesters generally, Styrene, polytrimethylene terephalate (PTT)m 3 GT, Halar(copyright), polyamide 6 or 6,6, etc. The additives include pigments, hydrophilic or hydrophobic additives, anti-odor additives and anti-microbial/anti-fungal inorganic compounds, such as copper, zinc, tin and silver.
PETG is an amorphous binder fiber which can be blended into yarns with other fibers to form fabrics, as well as non-woven fabrics. After heat activation, the PETG fiber melts, wets the surface of the surrounding fibers, and settles at the crossing points of the fibers, thus forming xe2x80x9ca drop of gluexe2x80x9d which bonds the fibers together and distributes the anti-microbial additives.
The excellent wetting characteristics of PETG can be used to distribute the anti-microbial additive uniformly within a yarn or fabric. In addition to the zeolite of silver, the PETG could carry other inorganic anti-microbial additives such as copper, zinc, or tin.
In addition to the anti-microbial component, the invention may be used to carry pigments with the PETG to achieve certain colors without the need to dye the other fibers.
The created synthetic fibers of polymers and additives can further be blended with non anti-microbial fibers to provide anti-microbial finished fabrics that are able to withstand significant wear and washings and maintain their effectiveness.
The use of hot water improves the products in that washing the fibers/products in hot water opens the pores of the PET and such washed products perform better than unwashed products (this is thought to be due to the removal of spinning/weaving lubricants).
Material can be made in biodegradable form, such as by adding corn starch to the core or sheath polymers. This enables whole families of disposable fibers and fabrics.
Use of a cloth diaper and a garment over it is effective, especially when anti-microbial/anti-fungal fibers are used for the fibers which have contact with the waste matter, although beneficial effects are available even when the antimicrobial/anti-fungal agents are used only in the fibers which touch the body.
Due to the urine soaking which occurs with incontinent persons, these garments are suitable for the use of anti-microbial and anti-fungal fibers during their manufacture. The use of such anti-microbial material allows these garments to be reusable without the negative effects of present reusable garments of this type. The anti-microbial may be fabric (knitted or woven) plus absorbent pads. This also applies to bed packs for bed ridden patents to prevent bed sores.
It is an object of the incontinent garment embodiment to provide garments and articles intended for use for incontinent persons which articles have anti-microbial and/or anti-fungal fibers in a woven or non-woven fabric of the garment or article which is in contact with such person""s skin to eliminate or substantially reduce the problems caused by such microbes.
It is another object of the incontinent garment embodiment to provide such garments and articles which may be cleaned and reused many times while maintaining the beneficial anti-microbial qualities thereof.
It is a further object of the incontinent garment embodiment to provide anti-microbial fibers in the absorbent material usually used in such articles.
Thus, there still exists a need to develop garments and articles of the type described which are made of fibers having metal-containing anti-microbials that do not cause the development of resistant bacterial strains for incorporation into fibers that are used to make a variety of fabrics. There also still exists a need for these anti-microbial agents to be resistant to being washed away, thus maintaining their potency as an integral part of the garments and articles into which they are incorporated.
It is a principal object of the air filter embodiment to provide vehicle and aircraft cabin air filter materials that meet these needs in a manner consistent with industry specifications, overall durability, and cost-effectiveness.
It is another object of the air filter embodiment to provide such filters which are effective to eliminate or at least substantially reduce the xe2x80x9cmusty airxe2x80x9d smell noticed in such cabins.
The foregoing objects are met by filters based on anti-microbial fibers that have been designed using inorganic silver-containing compounds that allow the formation of both mono- and multi-component polymeric fibers having these anti-microbial agents intermixed within the polymer during fiber formation. The concentration of the anti-microbial agent can be varied within each individual fiber as a gradient using mixing strategies and also from fiber to fiber. The concentration of anti-microbial agent within a fabric or material made from these anti-microbial fibers can also be varied regionally using fibers containing varying amounts of anti-microbial agents in conjunction with both natural and synthetic fibers having different amounts of anti-microbial agents or even no added anti-microbial agents. A variety of other agents can be added, either by mixing or topically, to color the fibers and/or to make it resistant to staining, fire, and ultraviolet (UV) light as well as altering its water absorbing qualities. Various polymers, without limitation, can be used to form these fibers. In the context of this invention, anti-microbial refers, but is not limited, to antibacterial and anti-fungal.;
It is an object of the wound and bum dressings embodiment to provide wound care dressings that meet these needs with attendant durability and comfort in a cost-effective manner.
It is another object of the wound and burn dressings embodiment to provide wound care dressings that are one time use products having durability and workability.
A further object of the wound and burn dressings embodiment is to provide such dressings in which the anti-microbial agent is available at the surface of the fibers.
It is the object of the wound and burn dressings embodiment to provide burn dressings that meet these needs with substantial durability and comfort in a cost-effective manner.
Still a further object is to provide a dressing which is useful by itself, or in combination with other wound dressing systems to add fibers to such a system which are in direct or near contact with the wound to provide anti-microbial agents on the surface of the fibers closest to the wound.
Yet a further object of the wound and burn dressings [invention] embodiment is to provide such a dressing which maintains its vigor even after any liquid or cream anti-microbial agents that may be used therewith have lost their efficacy or have left the dressing and wound due to movement of the patent and the dressing itself.
The foregoing objects are met by wound care and burn dressings based on anti-microbial fibers that have been designed using inorganic silver-containing compounds that allow the formation of both mono- and multi-component polymeric fibers having these anti-microbial agents intermixed within the polymer during fiber formation. The concentration of the anti-microbial agent can be varied within each individual fiber as a gradient using mixing strategies and also from fiber to fiber. The concentration of anti-microbial agent within a fabric or material made from these anti-microbial fibers can also be varied regionally using fibers containing varying amounts of anti-microbial agents in conjunction with both natural and synthetic fibers having different amounts of anti-microbial agents or even no added anti-microbial agents. A variety of other agents can be added, either by mixing or topically, to color the fibers and/or to make it resistant to staining, fire, and ultraviolet (UV) light as well as altering its water absorbing qualities. Various polymers, without limitation, can be used to form these fibers. In the context of this invention, anti-microbial refers, but is not limited, to antibacterial and anti-fungal.
FIG. 10 shows a wound care dressing 52 which includes a bottom layer 46, a top layer 48 and an intermediate absorbent fibrous layer 50 which joins the other two layers. The bottom layer 46 is used directly against the wound and therefore the fibers of this layer have the anti-microbial agent applied thereto as described below.
The invention uses fibers with silver zeolite as a component in a wound dressing pad. The finished product may be either the pad itself or, the pad combined to PVC, adhesive or other materials. The wound dressing pad may be woven, knit, non-woven or other fabric type and may contain any variety of natural or synthetic fibers in addition to the anti-microbial fibers. The pad may or may not have a cover stock over it, as well as other medicated treatments.
The purpose is to help prevent the growth of microbes in/on a wound care dressing, as well as the wound area, as it heals. The theory here is that a reduction in microbes/bacteria will facilitate healing and minimize the potential for infections.
Infections are a significant concern with wound care and bum care. body fluids at the wound on bum site provide both the xe2x80x9cfoodxe2x80x9d and moisture for GHC microbial growth.
A dressing media containing an anti-microbial additive would prevent the growth of microbes in the media in contact with the wound or bum. This may allow the dressing to remain in place longer and reduce the trauma when a xe2x80x9cdressing is changed.xe2x80x9d
It is one object of the fabric embodiment to provide a fiber which is used to form a fabric to which qualities may be imparted which last for the life of the fabric.
It is another object of the fabric embodiment to provide such a fabric which is provided with coloring which remains fast even to sunlight and many launderings.
It is a further object of the fabric embodiment to provide such a fabric which is provided with a colorant without the use of a dye bath.
It is still another object of the fabric embodiment to provide a fiber and fabric of the type described which possesses anti-microbial properties.
It is yet another object of the fabric embodiment to provide a fiber and fabric of the type described in which characteristics may be imparted using agents which become permanently fixed and are maintained for the life of the fabric.
These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the present invention which uses PETG:
As a carrier for pigments for coloration for use in finished fabrics to withstand fading;
With pigments together with other fibers, so that the need for conventional dyeing and disposal of dye materials is avoided;
With pigments and other fibers, and the resulting fabric possesses excellent fastness for both sunlight resistance and washing;
With pigments for coloration, the color of the fabric remains fast for in excess of 50 commercial launderings;
With pigments blended with cotton, which leaves the encapsulated pigment attached to the outside of the cotton fiber and ceases to be a fiber after activation, so that the resulting fabric can still be labeled 100% cotton fiber; and
With anti-microbial and/or other additives with any natural fibers, so that the resulting fabrics have anti-microbial and/or other properties with the same characteristics of natural fabrics.
PETG may be used as one of the polymer blends and/or carriers for a wide variety of applications. PETG is an amorphous binder fiber that can be blended into yarns with other fibers to form woven fabrics, as well as knits and non-woven fabrics. It has two characteristics of particular interest: (1) excellent wetting and (2) low melting temperature (which can be controlled between 90xc2x0 C. and 160xc2x0 C.). It is used in the present invention as a carrier to carry pigments and/or anti-microbial additives and/or other additives and is blended with other fibers which may be natural fibers such as cotton, silk, flax, wool, etc. or other synthetic fibers such as: PET, PP, PE, Nylon, Acrylic, etc. After heat activation, the PETG melts, continuously releases the color pigments and/or anti-microbial or other additives and wets the surface of the surrounding fibers with the pigment and/or anti-microbial or other additives it carries. It settles at the crossing points of the fibers, thus forming xe2x80x9ca drop of gluexe2x80x9d which bonds the fibers together. Therefore, PETG delivers and distributes the pigments and/or anti-microbial or other additives uniformly within a fabric, generating the finished fabrics and/or fabrics having anti-microbial properties.
Since the natural fibers used to blend with PETG are not changed physically after heat activation of PETG, they contain the same characteristics as natural fibers. The PETG may be used together with or without anti-microbial agents to form a fabric having excellent color fastness even in the presence of sunlight, and will withstand many washings without deterioration. The fabric is made by blending PETG used as a carrier for pigments and/or anti-microbial additives, with cotton or any other fibers of synthetic material such as from polyester and rayon, and activating PETG from 110xc2x0 to 140xc2x0 C. The color is thus provided to the yarn and fabric without the need of going through a dye bath. This fabric remains color-fast for in excess of 50 commercial launderings.
The excellent wetting characteristics of PETG can be used to distribute the pigments and/or anti-microbial additive uniformly within a yam or fabric. While many anti-microbial agents may be used, such as those, which use copper, zinc, or tin, the preferred agent is zeolite of silver. In addition to the anti-microbial component and the pigment added to the PETG, the PETG may be used as a carrier to add other properties to yam and fabric, such as fire retardants.
It is a principal object of the footwear components embodiment to provide such footwear components that meet these needs in a manner consistent with industry specifications, overall durability, and cost-effectiveness.
It is another object of the footwear components embodiment to provide such footwear components in various forms such as rigid, semi-rigid or flexible and which may be constructed using fibers or not as desired.
A further object of the footwear components embodiment is to have the anti-microbial agent as close as possible to a person""s foot.
An additional object of the footwear components embodiment is to have a higher concentration of the anti-microbial and/or anti-fungal agent close to the surface and not wasted by being placed into other parts of the where the anti-microbial property is not needed.
The foregoing objects are met by footwear components such as insoles, midsoles, box toes, counter and linings of footwear products, e.g., shoes, slippers, sneakers and the like in which the anti-microbial agent is available for the life of the product and not washed away or worn away by sweat or abrasion. Also, the anti-microbial agent is placed into the component close to or on the surface which is most needy of the protection, such as the part of an insole closest to the foot of a user when the insole, or other component is assembled into a footwear product. Thus, the fungi or microbes which may form and create odors or other problems are killed on contact with the surface of the shoe component anti-microbial surface area.
The footwear component of the disclosed products can be a nonwoven fabric of synthetic fibers, primarily polyester, but which could be acrylic, nylon, rayon, acetate, PP, and the like. The fabric can have a weight from 65-400 grams per square meter and typical fibers range from 1.2 dTex to 17 dTex with a cut length of 15-180 mm. They are carded, cross-lapped and needle punched, but could be produced on other types of nonwoven equipment, such as spun laced or spun bonded equipment.
The impregnation is a latex of SBR, vinyl acetate, PVC, acrylonitrile, and the like. Impregnation is from 1-4 times the weight of the nonwoven fabric on a dry basis. A range of fillers such as clay, calcium carbonate, and the like are used to reduce the cost. There are two basic methods. One is to mix the anti-microbial with latex compound and impregnate it into the insole. The other is to use anti-microbial fibers on the insole in various manners.
It is a principal object of the present film embodiment to provide such sheet and film materials that meet these needs in a manner consistent with industry specifications, overall durability, and cost-effectiveness.
It is another object of the film and sheet embodiment [present invention] to provide such sheet materials in various forms such as rigid, semi-rigid or flexible and which may be constructed covered with thin films, or not, as desired.
The foregoing objects are met by sheet and film materials of an anti-microbial non-fibrous material such as melted thermoplastic material that has been designed using inorganic silver-containing compounds that allow the formation of both mono- and multi-layer polymeric materials having these anti-microbial agents intermixed within the polymer during material formation.
The anti-microbial will usually be included at and near the surface of a thin layer such as a film. The concentration of the anti-microbial agent can be varied as a gradient using mixing strategies. The concentration of anti-microbial agent within or on the surface of sheet material can also be varied regionally using materials containing varying amounts of anti-microbial agents in conjunction with both natural and synthetic materials having different amounts of anti-microbial agents or even no added anti-microbial agents. A variety of other agents can be added, either by mixing or topically, to color the material and/or to make it resistant to staining, fire, and ultraviolet (UV) light as well as altering its water absorbing qualities. Various polymers, without limitation, can be used to form these fibers. In the context of this invention, anti-microbial refers, but is not limited, to antibacterial and anti-fungal.
The present invention provides several embodiments, one of which relates to the co-extrusion of flat or shaped films or profiles. The product may be a multi-layer construction with the surface layer, on one or both sides, containing zeolite of silver (or other metal such as tin, copper, zinc, etc.).
The product may be a flat film for use in a flat form for counter tops, floors, walls, or molded into shapes such as cafeteria trays, serving dishes, high chair table, refrigerator trays, microwave liners, and luggage.
As a profile the extrusion may be a rain gutter, a screen enclosure, a counter top, hand railing, duct work, sanitary piping, water pipe, gasket materials, around dishwasher, garage door), etc.
The same concept applies to multi-layer injection molded parts. In this case the surface layer may have anti-microbial properties in applications such as telephone handsets, baby bottles, computer keyboards, plastic utensils, and milk bottles.
The choice of particle size of the zeolite is based on the thickness of the film to obtain the best combination of surface area with anchoring in the film. For example, a very thin film of 3xcexc would be best served with a 1-2xcexc zeolite, which would have a maximum dimension of 2xc3x971.73 or about 3.5xcexc.
The inner films could be made of basically any thermoplastic resin, such as; PE, PP, PET, PS, PCT, Polyamide (nylon), Acrylic, PVC, etc. The surface layer(s) could be made of the same polymers plus some low temperature ones such as PETG, Polycaprolactone, EVA, etc.
It is a principal object of the present embodiment to provide such sheet and film materials that meet these needs in a manner consistent with industry specifications, overall durability, and cost-effectiveness.
The foregoing objects are met by sheet and film materials of an anti-microbial non-fibrous material such as melted thermoplastic material that has been designed
Home and institutional furnishings are provided which are made from fibers, yarns, fabrics, materials, and substrates having anti-microbial properties using inorganic silver-containing compounds. This allows, for example, the formation of both mono- and multi-component polymeric fibers having these anti-microbial agents intermixed within the polymer during fiber formation. The concentration of the anti-microbial agent can be varied within each individual fiber as a gradient using mixing strategies and also from fiber to fiber. The concentration of anti-microbial agent within a fabric or material made from these anti-microbial fibers can also be varied regionally using fibers containing varying amounts of anti-microbial agents in conjunction with both natural and synthetic fibers having different amounts of anti-microbial agents or even no added anti-microbial agents. A variety of other agents can be added, either by mixing or topically, to color the fibers and/or to make it resistant to stains, fire, and ultraviolet (UV) light, as well as altering its water absorbing qualities. Various polymers, can be used to form these fibers. In the context of this invention, anti-microbial refers, but is not limited, to having anti-bacterial and anti-fungal properties.
It is the object of the present medical wipes embodiment to provide medical and health care wipes that meet these needs with attendant durability in a cost-effective manner.
It is another object of the present embodiment to provide medical and health care wipes that which have anti-microbial properties and which will not be abraded away by use.
The foregoing objects are met by medical wipes based anti-microbial fibers that have been designed using inorganic silver-containing compounds that allow the formation of both mono- and multi-component polymeric fibers having these anti-microbial agents intermixed within the polymer during fiber formation.
Medical or health care wipes of the present embodiment have a variety of purposes. One is to absorb fluid or semi-fluid body substances such as blood. Another is to provide a liquid or semi-liquid for cleaning and/or disinfecting an area of the body. A further one is to disinfect or clean instruments of various types which are used in the medical field in and around the human body. The actual construction of such wipes differ depending upon the intended use.
However, there are some similarities in many such wipes. They are made from non-woven materials and have an active surface which is liquid permeable, a thicker under layer of an absorbent material, and an upper layer of liquid impervious material so that a user of such a wipe will not have the liquid touch the users fingers, which are thus protected. For convenience some types will have a handle. If the wipe is to absorb liquid materials, the absorbent material will be dry. However, if the wipe is used for cleaning purposes, the absorbent material will usually be the reservoir for the liquid or semi-liquid cleaning material.
In each type of wipe, at least the surface of non-woven material which engages the skin or material to be cleansed is provided with anti-microbial properties as described herein. That is an inorganic anti-microbial agent is incorporated into the outer surface layers of its fibers to provide anti-microbial properties thereto.
The concentration of the anti-microbial agent can be varied within each individual fiber as a gradient using mixing strategies and also from fiber to fiber. The concentration of anti-microbial agent within a fabric or material made from these anti-microbial fibers can also be varied regionally using fibers containing varying amounts of anti-microbial agents in conjunction with both natural and synthetic fibers having different amounts of anti-microbial agents. A variety of other agents can be added, either by mixing or topically, for different reasons, such as altering its water absorbing qualities. Various polymers can be used to form these fibers. In the context of this invention, anti-microbial refers, but is not limited, to anti-bacterial and anti-fungal.
The invention uses fibers with silver zeolite as a component in a medical wipe cloth. The finished product may be constructed of non-woven, knit, woven or other material. It may also be treated or pre-moistened with a topical treatment such as a soap solution or other additive. The finished product may be produced from any combination of natural or synthetic fibers in addition to the anti-microbial fibers. A wipe cloth may be unitary or combined or laminated to some other fabric.
The purpose of this invention is to help prevent the growth and spread of microbes/bacteria when a wash cloth or wipe comes in contact with the human body. Without the anti-microbial treatment, the wash cloth or wipe merely spreads bacteria. With the anti-microbial treatment, it is believed that bacteria are killed from contact with the anti-microbial treated wash cloth or wipe.
Many current wipe cloths used in food service or the home collect bits of organic matter which does not fully rinse out. This matter becomes a food source for the growth of bacteria and mold.
This invention incorporates an anti-microbial additive, e.g. zeolite of silver, in fiber used to make wipes for food service.
The healthcare wipe currently has preservatives added to the liquid in the packages so that the wet wipe will not contain bacteria or mold. Preservatives by their nature can cause allergic reactions when they come in contact with the skin.